


Steeljaw's Crush

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Tension, Weird Society Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: Steeljaw gets feelings for a certain human. So begins the struggle of trying to whoo her.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson, Bumblebee/Charlie Watson/Steeljaw, Steeljaw/Charlie Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start of another series. This was mostly based off a weird discussion of Steeljaw having a crush on Charlie and being terrible at flirting. Hope you enjoy~ Thoughts and requests are welcome!

It had started out as him just watching and keeping an eye on all of the Autobots. Their new human had caught his attention since it seemed like now one had known about her till then. He was deeply intrigued by how attached the young leader was to her. She seemed to be vastly more important than the rest of the team. The others were happy to have her but, still not quite sure how to handle the fact that their leader was bonded to a human. One couldn’t blame them for being a bit weary of a newcomer even if one’s leader trusted them wholeheartedly.

He did wonder what would happen if he managed to get his hands on the little human. Would they actually care if she was missing or would they just carry on with their lives as if she hadn't been there at all? It was an interesting predicament that would be playing out if he managed to get her away from them. There were problems that would most likely arise if he tried something so soon to her arrival but, patience was a virtue that was in his favor. All of it would come together with very few repercussions. The wolfticon let out a howl as he ran off into the woods to start on the long wait for his new captive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bee couldn't help jumping at the loud howl. He knew there were lots of wild animals in the woods near the scrapyard but, none of them had been that loud before. There was probably a group of them that were nearby and trying to hunt or something. It was oh so chilling to him to know that they had such loud and sad sounds for just about everything. Earth animals were just as much a mystery to him as the ones that they were facing from their own kind. So many similarities between them and Earth.

"What was that?" A bright red painted bot asked as he looked towards the hill.

"Probably a pack of wolves," one of the humans responded. "They're pretty common in woods. They tend to howl to find each other or to let the others know where prey is."

"Seems like a better way to communicate than trying to get through a bunch of words," the yellow bot responded. "Each sound means something different while sounding similar."

"But then I wouldn't be able to say the words I love you. It would be such a shame," the female human said with a slight pout.

He couldn't help the slight blush that formed across his face. It didn't matter how long he was around her, he was still very much like when they had first met. Time would never change that bit of him. There were many other things that made him basically turn into a puddle at her feet but, he had things to do. The girl just had a way about her that would make anyone get all lovey dovey in a matter of moments.

"Besides the point, we should keep an eye in case they slip into the scrapyard. Wouldn't want them getting hurt on anything in here," Bee stated.

"Will do, sir. We will take every precaution in order to avoid any harm to come to the wildlife around here," the strict cadet responded with a salute.

He waved them off since he didn't have anything else for them to do and there was no sign of any Decepticons around. It was a nice relax and do what they wanted kind of day. Having a day for relaxing was always a welcome thing with him especially now. The yellow bot could spend it with his lovely wife and no one could tell him otherwise since there was no problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolfticon had left the scrapyard for a few days before coming back and keeping an eye on her. It was strange to see the way she interacted with the bots around her. They were happy to have her around while staying on edge all the while. She always seemed to steal their leader away at the worst times or keep him from seeing them at all for a couple of days. He highly doubted it was on purpose but, one could never be too sure, especially when one barely knew anything about the other race involved. All of it would still help him get her into his clutches.

It started out as a whine that steadily grew into a loud howl that echoed in the woods around him. He could hear the earthly animals running away from him. There was also the sound of something heavy crashing to the ground from the direction of the scrapyard. If everything went the way he wanted it to, the small female would be the one to investigate since she was the one that seemed to care the most about the animals around them. Steeljaw couldn’t wait for all the pieces fall into place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was severely caught off guard by the sudden loud howling coming from the woods. It was obvious that the others were just as startled as her if the loud crashing behind her were any indication. Whatever animal was out in the woods at the moment, it seemed to be in quite the pickle. Charlie wasn't sure what it was but she definitely wanted to help it in any way that she could. There had to be something that could be done.

"What in Primus is that?!" Sideswipe just about yelled.

"I don't know but it isn't good," Bee responded. "Be on guard until we know what's going on."

Charlie could see each of the others nod and start to clean up the mess. She didn't think she could stand the idea of letting any animal suffer for longer than it had to when she could probably help it. There were several possible things that could have happened to the poor creature and none of them were all that good. It's a terrible feeling to have hanging over her. No one deserved to be left to suffer until their ultimate end if that's how it ended up. The others sure weren't about to do anything as it was showing no real signs of being something they needed to get involved with.

It didn't take her very long to find an opening to get out of the scrapyard. She knew that she should have one of the bots with her but her bleeding heart was making her head out on her own. The howling continued all the while she was working her way towards it. Whatever it was had to be pretty big to be in order to be making so much noise. Charlie didn't know a particularly large animal that would sound remotely like what she was hearing. There was clearly something off about this creature and the sounds it was making, almost like it wasn't natural.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He almost couldn't believe it as he saw her come into his sight. It was clear that she didn't see him yet but, that was just fine. There were more important things for him to do than to focus on such a small thing. His howling gradually quieted down to barely being above a whimper. The female human seemed to finally get it in her head that she needed to actually come into the clearing.

"Seems you do have a brain," he purred. He took quite a bit of delight in having startled her.

"You....can talk?" She questioned.

"Why of course, human~ It would be very unbecoming of me if I couldn't say anything to the rest of my pack," Steeljaw responded.

"So you're not hurt?" The little human asked, seemingly deeply concerned.

"Not at all but, you might be after I'm through with you." He growled as he quickly picked her up. Her scream made him flinch but he shook his head. She would be quite a fun thing to question as use against the little bots once they realized she was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is in the clutches of a Decepticon and the other Autobots haven't the slightest clue of where they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy~ Thoughts and requests welcome~

“Let me go, ya big jerk!” She yelled at him.

“There’s no reason to be so worked up. It’s only natural that the better leader would want the best thing on this horrible planet~” Steeljaw purred.

“I wouldn’t change my husband for anyone else in this whole universe. I’ve been with him for well over 50 years now and I still love him more than anything in this world,” Charlie snapped back at him.

"You could be with someone so much better than that little bug," he said.

"There's no one better than Bee. He's the best man that I've ever met," she replied.

He hummed and shook his head. "That little bug can't be that important. He can barely keep his ragtag group of rejects together for a few moments."

"Not every team works out right away. Some need time to get used to working with one another," Charlie explained with a frown.

Steeljaw growled lowly and quicken his pace to get to his makeshift den. It wouldn't do for them to get caught so soon if at all. There were many things he wanted to avoid until he had what he wanted. She was going to be his before they even knew she was gone. All he had to do was get her to actually see his side of this whole thing. The little female wouldn’t be able to resist him for very much longer.

“Just you wait~ I’ll show you what it means to be a real leader~” The wolf bot said. “There’ll be no reason for you to go back to that wannabe.”

“That’s a very high goal. You must think you’re all high and mighty,” she responded.

“It’s not a high goal by any means. A harder goal would be to cyberform this planet so it would be better suited for Decepticons,” Steeljaw replied.

“That would be something that would completely ruin any chance of you getting with anyone on this planet. No one wants to lose their home for the sake of others that already have a place that they could call home,” Charlie argued.

“That planet is about as much of a home as that prison ship is. Bots like us aren’t wanted by them. We’re just trying to make a home for ourselves,” he countered. “No one wants to be somewhere they don’t belong.”

Steeljaw could see the way she took in his reasoning for wanting to basically ruin her homeworld. He hadn’t lied by any means, but it wasn’t the whole truth of why they were doing it. They were doing what they had to in order to keep their own kinds going. There wasn’t much that Cybertron had for them as they were more of an animal like kind compared to the others on the planet. It was a mess of things that wouldn’t be changed so they went about things their own way.

“While that may be true, that doesn’t give you the right to harm everyone that lives here. You very easily could share this planet with other people,” she responded.

“The likelihood that other humans actually listen to whatever we have to say is very slim,” he pointed out. “Would they actually care that we’re suffering and have no way to make it better by any means?”

The woman seemed to let out a quiet sigh as she thought through a good response. “As much as you keep trying to push the fact you’re nothing alike the people that live here, you just show that you’re more of the same.”

He snorted as he carefully lowered them into his den. It was just big enough for him to fit inside of once he was kneeling or laying down. There was quite a bit of extra space for the human to be able to stay out from under him. The female was smart enough to figure it out as he laid down. She still seemed set her ways to get him to see how she could get him to see any form of reason to their similarities.

“You like me in some capacity since you went through all of this trouble to get me far away from any form of help,” she commented.

“My emotions towards you have no meaning in why I’ve taken you,” he responded.

“I’m sure they mean more to this whole thing than you think,” Charlie replied. “Emotions dictate a lot of what everyone does whether you want to admit it or not.”

“You seem very convinced that I have some sort of attraction to you. Is there any proof to back up this absurd claim?” Steeljaw questioned.

“This whole scheme of yours has to have some sort of other purpose about it. You obviously have some form of attachment to me whether you want to admit it or not,” she explained.

“Still highly absurd,” he responded.

“Maybe to you but, others may not think so. You and Bee do have one thing in common for sure. You both have a hard time saying how you feel even if it’s not that difficult.”

“Emotions of any kind are not easy to put into words. You would do best to keep that in mind if you want to stay unharmed,” the wolf warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean ‘she’s missing’?!” The black and yellow bot yelled. “How could you let this happen?!”

“Sir, you need to calm down. It shouldn’t be that difficult to find the missing human,” the white and blue police vehicle responded calmly.

“How can I calm down when my wife is who knows where and could possibly be hurt?” Bee responded.

“The more you get worked up, the harder it will be to figure out a good plan to find her. I’m sure she is okay as she has proven that she can handle herself out in the field,” Optimus interrupted. “I know you want to go out already but, that would put her in harm's way.”

Bee slumped and pouted. “Alright, Optimus. I’ve just never had to deal with her being gone like this before. It’s a lot to deal with.”

“I understand very well. That doesn’t mean you can freak out. Situations as sensitive as this require a calm and rational thinking to make sure everyone makes it out safely,” he responded. “She will be brought back safe and sound once we have a good idea of who would want to take her.”


End file.
